The invention concerns a method for making an indicator tab on a paper page. The indicator tab is cut out as a tongue-like section extending along one free side edge of the page, and the section is subsequently folded transversely so as to extend beyond the side edge of the page. The part of the section extending beyond the side edge then forms the indicator tab for marking a particular page in a document comprising the page concerned.
The invention also concerns a tool for performing the method according to the invention as well as a page indicator tab and a page provided with the indicator tab produced by the method.
A prior art indicator tab is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,125 B1. This tab is cut out along two sides while a third free side is a part of the free side edge of the paper page. The folding is provided along an oblique line in relation to the side edge of the paper. While the document is closed, the tab projecting out from the side of the page will stay in place. However, when the leaves of the document are turned, the inherent elasticity of the paper will sometimes cause the tab to rise up and tend to return to its original un-folded position. A slightly different indicator tab according to the same principle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,699 and in JP 7314974A.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,124 discloses a page indicator tab cut out a tongue-like section which is spaced apart from the adjacent free side edge of the paper page. The tongue-like section extends transversely to this side edge and away from the side edge with its fixed end, the base part, disposed at the side of the section closest to the side edge of the paper. The section is folded back over the strip separating the section from the free side edge, and the section is then inserted through a separate slit provided between the base part and the free side edge of the paper. This indicator tab necessitates forming a separate slit apart from the tongue-like section. Furthermore, since the folding of the section occurs in parallel with the slit in which it is to be inserted, there is a risk that the tab may pull back through the slit due to the elasticity of the paper. A similar index tab is disclosed in GB 2198692A.